LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam
The LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam (aka Victory 2, V2) is the successor of the LM312V04 Victory Gundam featured in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. The development involves Myra Miggelle, wife of Hangerg Ewin, one of the founding members of League Militaire. It is piloted by Üso Ewin. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed from the LM312V04 Victory Gundam, the Victory 2 (V2) Gundam was the newest Gundam produced by the League Militaire as their new symbol, replacing the older Victory Gundam. Nevertheless it shared many similarities with its predecessor, most notably the Core Block System, in which the V2's body is consisted of a Core Fighter (also known as V2 Core Fighter) attached to the suit's upper and lower body. This allowed damaged parts to be quickly and easily swapped out in the middle of battle. The V2 Core Fighter can also combined only with the upper body (also known as V2 Top Limb, or "Hanger" as it was informally known) or the lower body (also known as V2 Bottom Limb or "Boots") to form the V2 Top Fighter and the V2 Bottom Fighter respectively. Its armaments were mostly identical to the original Victory as well, although most of its systems were upgraded to better combat the newer mobile weapons being produced by the Zanscare Empire. Like its two predecessors, the V2 could also be outfitted with a variety of equipment to adapt to different mission roles. These upgrades typically saw the V2 outfitted with additional armor or extra weapons (or both). The most important upgrade, however, was the Minovsky Drive System, which was derived from the Victory Gundam's Minovsky Flight System and provided the unit with unparalleled power and maneuverability. This system allowed the V2 to fly in space without the use of conventional rocket thrusters (though some were still incorporated for maneuvering) and achieve incredible speeds. If used on Earth, the Minovsky Drive allowed the V2 to hover in mid-air without additional support, a significant advantage over the beam rotor technology used by Zanscare's mobile suits. The Minovsky Drive can also be used for both offensive and defensive purposes, sometimes simultaneously. The system's high-energy exhaust plumes manifested as a giant pair of wings ("Wings of Light"), which could be used as either gigantic beam sabers or as massive beam shields to shield both the Gundam itself and other targets. The defensive ability of the Wings of Light is nigh-unbreakable, if not absolute: not even the ZMT-S29S Zanneck's beam cannon, which could hit targets on Earth from high in the atmosphere, could penetrate them. Armaments ;*Head Vulcan :A basic armament of many mobile suits, a pair are mounted on the Victory 2 Gundam's head. The Vulcan Guns are mainly for intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when deployed and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The Victory 2 Gundam is equipped with four beam sabers, stored in forearm storage racks when not in use. ;*Beam Shield :By generating a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber, the beam shield can block both beam and projectile weapons. The Victory 2 Gundam is equipped with two beam shields, one mounted on each forearm. The beam shields are also operable when the V2 Top Fighter is operating independently. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle, which fires concentrated mega particles that can damage any ordinary armor not specially treated to resist it. The energy pack is installed in the stock portion of the rear. During precision shooting, the stability is increased by grasping the movable foregrip. :;*Beam Pistol ::The beam pistol is the core unit of the Victory 2's beam rifle. When required, parts of the beam rifle can be ejected to reveal the beam pistol. :;*Multi-Launcher ::Mounted below the barrel of the Victory 2's beam rifle, it can load and fire various physical projectile. :;*Grenade Launcher ::In place of the multi-launcher, a larger grenade launcher can be fitted onto the Victory 2's beam rifle. ;*Mega Beam Rifle :Developed from the V-Dash Gundam's beam smart gun, it is relatively lightweight and has excellent handling, while having more than twice the power of a beam smart gun. It was later adopted for the assault parts. ;*Mega Beam Shield :A shield that generates a huge battleship-sized beam shield by expanding the three barrier bits installed on the surface. This shield would later be used along with the V2 assault equipment. ;*Casting Net-type Mine :A net fitted with multiple mines for use in space. The Victory 2 stole this weapon from a Callisto-class space cruiser during the final battle. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System :The V2 Core Fighter serving as the cockpit block and control device of the unit is equipped with both the main generator and the Minvosky Drive. Due to the complex design, only two units were completed, one of which was lost in battle with the Motorad Fleet. ;*Custom Targeting Sensor :A targeting device that descends and covers the left eye when performing long-range precision shooting. It works with the Victory 2's firearms control computer. ;*Hardpoint :Hardpoints are attachment points for carrying any compatible weapons or equipment externally, and are standard equipment for all League Militaire mobile suits. The Victory 2 Gundam is equipped with ten hardpoints: two on each arm, one on each side armor, and two more on each of leg. ;*Minovsky Drive System History Within the anime, only two Victory 2 Gundams were known to be produced. The V2 Core Fighter for one of them was destroyed in combat against the Zanscare Empire's Adrastea-class battleship fleet when they attempted to take off from the moon. The remaining V2 Core Fighter was assigned to the League Militaire's ace pilot Üso Ewin, who would put the suit to great use during the latter half of the Zanscare War, overpowering any opponent the Zanscare Empire could match against it. Many of Üso's victories include outsmarting his opponents with the V2's superior speed, performance and the near-limitless utility of the "Wings of Light" system. Another unit, which featured a blue color scheme, was transferred to the Jupiter Fleet after it was manufactured and the transformation mechanisms was tested by an Federation ace pilot, this unit lacked the Minovsky Drive System, and in terms of performance it is almost equivalent to the Victory Gundam. It was used by the Newtype Kamui Gian to provide back-up for Üso's V-Dash Gundam unit in a battle against the Zong. Variants ;*LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam ;*LM314V24 Victory 2 Assault Gundam ;*LM314V23/24 V2 Assault-Buster Gundam Gallery V2 VerKa front.jpg|Ver. Ka. line art - front V2 VerKa rear.jpg|Ver. Ka. line art - rear Lm314v21-corefighter.jpg|V2 Core Fighter Lm314v21-topfighter.jpg|V2 Top Limb Topfighter-v2.gif|V2 Top Fighter Lm314v21-bottomfighter.jpg|V2 Bottom Limb Bottomfighter-v2.gif|V2 Bottom Fighter lm314v21-headsensor.jpg|Head/targeting sensor V2-gundam-br.jpg|Beam rifle with Grenade Launcher v2corefighter-cockpit.jpg|V2 Core Fighter Cockpit lm314v21-beamrifle.jpg|Beam rifle (various configurations) lm314v21-megabeamrifle.jpg|Mega beam rifle lm314v21-beamsaber.jpg|Beam saber lm314v21-beamshield.jpg|Beam shield victory 2.jpg|Victory 2 Gundam illustration by Tomohiro Kawahara 258731.jpg 504154832_f237930ea0_o.png Victory 2 Gundam Illust Mamoru Itou.jpg|Illustration by Mamoru Itou Victory 2 Gundam Illust Hiroshi Ousaka.jpg|Illustration by Hiroshi Ousaka 504154242_775c83150f_o.png Victory Gundam Illustration (5).jpg|Victory 2 Gundam versus Rig Contio in the hands of Katejina Loos Illustration. V2's end.jpg 1333046039067.jpg|Victory 2 Gundam in formation with Zolo Kai's. 1332981842247.jpg|Victory 2 Gundam vs Doggorla V2 with VSBR.png|Victory 2 Gundam with VSBR attached at both hip armor hardpoints V2 minelaying.png|LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam using the Casting Net-type Mine V2 Gundam Zanspine Color.jpg|V2 Gundam in Zanspine Color (from Gundam Build Fighters TV series) Mobile Fighter G Gundam 49.mp4 20150827 005052.780.jpg|Victory 2 Gundam as seen on Mobile Fighter G Gundam TV series Mobile Suit Victory Gundam Side Story68.jpg Mobile Suit Victory Gundam Side Story64.jpg victorykian.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam Outside Story, Illustration by Yuuichi Hasegawa Blue.jpg V Gundam Project Exodus Cover.jpg|In the cover of Mobile Suit V Gundam Project Exodus Victory 2 Gundam Early Design.jpg|Earlier Designs Games LM314V21 Victory2Gundam - Gundam War Card.jpg|Victory 2 Gundam as featured in Gundam War card game V2 Extreme Vs.jpg|Victory 2 Gundam in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. V2-gm3.jpg|V2 Gundam in Gundam Musou 3 V2-gundam-dw2.jpg|V2 Gundam in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 Super Gundam Royale V2 Gundam2.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Super Gundam Royale V2 Gundam.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game SD Gundam G Generation RE V2 Gundam Top Fighter.png|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation RE game SD Gundam G Generation RE V2 Gundam.png|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation RE game Gunpla OldV2Gundam.jpg|1/144 Original LM314V21 V2 Gundam (1993): box art Hguc_169.jpg|1/144 HGUC LM314V21 Victory Two Gundam (2014): box art HGUC_Victory_Two_Gundam_Wings_of_Light_Set.jpg|1/144 HGUC Expansion Effect Unit "Wings of Light" for Victory Two Gundam (P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): box art OldHGV2Gundam.jpg|1/100 HG V Gundam LM314V21 V2 Gundam (1993): box art MG_Victory_2_Gundam_Ver.Ka.jpg|1/100 MG LM314V21 Victory Two Gundam "Ver. Ka" (2015): box art MG_V2_Gundam_Ver.Ka_Clear_Gold_Plated_Ver.jpg|1/100 MG LM314V21 Victory Two Gundam "Ver. Ka" Ver.(Gunpla Expo World Tour Japan exclusive; 2016): box art OldHGV2Gundam-60.jpg|1/60 HG-EX V Gundam LM314V21 V2 Gundam (1993): box art SDGG-24-V2Gundam-Full.jpg|SDGG LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam (Full Equipment) (1999): box art Action Figures RobotDamashii_V2Gundam_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "LM314V21 Victory Two Gundam" (2011): package front view Notes and Trivia *The Voiture Lumiere Propulsion System used by ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam, ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam and GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray (first two from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny and the last from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray) has some similarities with the V2's Minovsky Drive. *The V2 Gundam makes a brief cameo appearance in Mobile Fighter G Gundam. It appears in the background behind the Mandala Gundam after the Devil Gundam Colony's destruction. *In the anime series Gundam Build Fighters, a Victory 2 Gundam is piloted by a Fonse Kagatie lookalike while having the colors of the ZMT-S37S Zanspine, the Zanscare Empire's equivalent of the V2. References GundamFIX Scene4 Victory2Gundam.jpg|Gundam FIX Scene 4 - Victory 2 Gundam V msv 27.jpeg V2 Gundam as seen on Gundam MS Historica Vol 3.jpg|V2 Gundam Weapons as seen on Gundam MS Historica Vol 3 The Architecture of V2 Gundam as seen on Gundam MS Historica Vol 3 2.jpg|The Architecture of V2 Gundam as seen on Gundam MS Historica Vol 3 The Architecture of V2 Gundam as seen on Gundam MS Historica Vol 3.jpg|The Architecture of V2 Gundam as seen on Gundam MS Historica Vol 3 Weapons and Architecture of V2 Gundam as seen on Gundam MS Historica Vol 3 2.jpg|Weapons and Architecture of V2 Gundam as seen on Gundam MS Historica Vol 3 External links *LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam on V-Gundam.net (Japanese) *LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:﻿﻿LM314V21 V2ガンダム